Races, Species, and Foreign Entities
The ITD world is host to a variety of beings. This page will give a rundown on some of the general races, species, as well as other beings that one may come across least those primarily gone over in historical documents. Just because something isn't mentioned on this page doesn't mean it doesn't exist in the world somewhere...or hasn't already shown up at some point and still has more pending research (such as for the Dwarves and Halflings)! Purgatory Some of the races that have been shown or existed in Purgatory, the primary setting / World of the series NOTE: When getting into discussion of Magical Animal Blood concentration / Beast Gradient of certain races, there is a general chart which goes: ------ More Human --------------- More Animal ------ - Beast Men - Kin - Magic Animals --- Ancient Royal Elves An extremely powerful race that existed a long time ago during / prior to the Age of Fiends. Not much is known about the race at large, but based on Mysriandierella, it can be assumed that they were a race of giant humanoid beings with knife like ears that wielded great strength. They were also known to have incredibly long natural lifespans. The Ancient Royal Elves have nearly gone extinct over time (having largely been destroyed by Fiends somehow during the time of the Age of Fiends) and Mysriandierella is the last known living Ancient Royal Elf... --- Moon Elves A race the existed alongside the Ancient Royal Elves during the time of the Age of Fiends (their relationship with each other is unclear). Also viewed as an incredibly powerful race, they have been shown to be more animalistic than Human in nature / appearance (in contrast to the Ancient Royal Elves). During the Age of Fiends, an unknown event would occur where the Moon Elves would somehow be banished to the Moon by Humans to live in isolation (which is how they earned their namesake. What the Moon Elves were originally called is unknown). From what can be discerned from the records recovered from Catharsis ITD7, the Moon Elves come in many types have been documentations on Bird/Beak, Platypus, Rabbit, Horned/Antlered, and Ram Moon Elves. However, it appears that the most powerful type among the Moon Elves are those known as "Wild Elves" or "Dark Elves". These Moon Elves, combined with their vast strength, also appear to have powerful psychic / telepathic / telekinetic abilities. Although Dark/Wild Elves are the least effective in detecting Outsiders (since they have to mind probe for the info and can't just smell) they are by far the most deadly type of Moon Elf. To add to this, all types of Moon Elves appear to have the ability to teleport certain distances, and have enhanced healing (able to recover from heavy injuries over a relatively short time). They appear to have a hierarchy, although it is unclear if this is based on the race at large or just the particular force that ended up on Catharsis. This hierarchy is based on certain individuals being associated with "numbers" (for example "The Tenth"), and the lower the number would infer the individual's standing and power among the rest of the Moon Elves (The First and The Second that were encountered on Catharsis being Wild Elves). Moon Elves appear to have a general distaste for Humans (probably due to a combination of treatment to one of them in the past, and their general view that the bestial races should have taken general control of the world). They have also shown hostility toward Beast Men as well, although it is unclear how they would respond to Beast Men with higher Magical Animal Blood concentration. The Moon Elves seem to be relatively friendly (or at least not hostile) to Beastkin and Magical Animals, having sought an alliance with them on Catharsis. The Moon Elves appear to have an EXTREME hatred and caution of Outsiders and entities known as "Mahou Shojou" (those who make a contract with a Chalice Fae). The origin of this hatred is currently unknown. All Moon Elves have some means of detecting an Outsider and generally respond by attacking immediately. --- Elves The modern day elves (and the general classic fantasy "elves" one might be familiar with). Some Ancient Royal Elves from the past have bred with Humans which would lead to the onset of this race of elves. They are basically just Humans with some degree of Ancient Royal blood in them. --- Humans The primary and most dominant race on Purgatory. They contain no Magic Animal blood or a trace amount that doesn't manifest in any sort of phenotype. They are essentially traced directly from the pure line of Human ancestors all the way back from the 0th Age. Although they may not be as directly powerful as some other beings, Humans have earned a reputation of somehow overcoming long (sometimes impossible) odds time and again, making some cautious of them. Despite the fact that Humans from all over the planet look different, there's a general understanding that most Humans are actually very alike. Not so when you get into the other races. --- Beast Men Humans with enough Magic Animal blood to manifest physical characteristics, but usually very minor. Otherwise, a Beast Man or Beast Woman generally appears to be a Human. For example, a Beast Man may have animal ears and eyes, or a Beast Woman could have cat ears and a tail, but appear Human in all other ways. There's a lot of tribes in the west that fall into the Beast Men category simply because of how much interbreeding between Humans and Magic Animals existed over time. It's almost impossible to find pure Humans without any Magic Animal blood that far west. Even though Beast Men is a classification for a concentration of magical animal blood, it's important to remember the colloquialisms of this world as well. When someone refers to the "Beast Men in the West" they generally are referring more specifically to the tribes that hang out in the jungle area... regardless of the actual beast blood concentration of the people in those tribes. You can think of those wild tribes to be sort of similar to north american natives, and by that I mean they are also wildly diverse. There's tribes all over the wild stretch in the west and one tribe to another might have pretty different characteristics. Different beliefs, different concentrations of animal blood in their typical members, different types of magical animals they partnered with in the past, etc. etc. There tend to be larger differences among them and Beast Men can be a bit of an over generalization. They can have certain evolutionary lines taken into account. Who were their Human-Blood ancestors, their Magical Animal ancestors? And what was the bloodline of those Magic Animals in terms of purity, specific Moon Elf branch, etc. etc. It can get very complex. --- Beastkin Magic Animals with enough Human blood to manifest humanoid characteristics. Basically the opposites of Beast Men. The best way to avoid confusion is that the race that is more like humans has "men" in the title while the one that is more like beasts... doesn't. They are essentially animals but with very human characteristics. Like Beast Men, their title is a bit of an over generalization. The differences among them can have certain evolutionary lines taken into account. Who were their Human-Blood ancestors, their Magical Animal ancestors? And what was the bloodline of those Magic Animals in terms of purity, specific Moon Elf branch, etc. etc. --- Magic Animals In a similar manner of Ancient Royal Elves having bred with Humans (leading to Elves) in the past, The Moon Elves presumably bred with mundane animals during the time of the Age of Fiends, and helped create the Magic Animals that exist in this world today. These look exactly like regular Animals you would find in the wild, but they have intelligence and sometimes telepathic abilities as well. Almost all of them can communicate in some way, even if they aren't able to speak. But most can speak, even if they shouldn't be able to. That's because of the magic in their blood which was inherited from the Moon Elves. The most interesting thing about Magic Animals is their tendency to move toward "society," proving that they are social beings. Amazingly they will congregate with other Magic Animals before joining with other animals of the same species. This seems to suggest that "Magic Animal" is its OWN species that contains all members of the animal kingdom with Moon Elf blood. When you talk about Magical Animals you may have to think about their specific evolutionary line. What kind of Animal did they come from? What kind of Moon Elf? Did they mix blood with Humans or any other Animals over time. They can be a bit complex. --- Fiends Fiends cover a very large list of beings that make up Purgatory. Those that fall into this category are generally described as those that "aren't human" (Beastkin and Beastmen could technically be classified as "part Fiend"). Fiends could also be more associated to "dangerous / hostile monsters" for lack of a better term. The very first Fiends were presumably born / created during the 0th Age a long long time ago... Some examples one could think of that would fall into the Fiend Category would be those like goblins, Liches (Humans could "technically" become part of the Fiend category this way although views on their personal power at this point is unclear), giants, ogres, and other such beings. In the past, Fiends at large were generally associated with having great physical strength, but weaker wills (similar to how how Humans were generally associated with being physically weaker but seemingly being able to overcome long odds somehow). This manifests in different ways such as hobgoblins being more likely to betray others etc. This seems to make them more likely of being minions to more powerful beings / ringleaders like Demons etc. However, they seem to have shown to be able to evolve (such as a duo of Fiend Princes being able to perform a Combined Action in the Tomb of Fiends (which was thought to be impossible for Fiends to do)). Today they seem to be forming a society somewhere in the North, and one Fiend in particular found on Catharsis helped Humanity and joined them. What this could mean for the future is unknown (although there have been accounts of some Fiends joining Humans on ventures in the past but who can say for sure)? --- Space Cosmics Those who originate from outer space (outside the planet of Purgatory) were referred to as "Cosmics". In the past, the Fae went under this moniker when they made an appearance. However, the Fae have since been revealed to be Outsiders from another Dimension so a true "Cosmic" hasn't really been seen yet...at least not in the traditional sense. The Moon Elves may qualify, but they originally came from Purgatory so it is unclear. Hell Those who originate from Hell, the neighboring Realm / Plane that lies "below" Purgatory --- Demons Those from Hell. There are humanoid and bestial demon types. They appear to be immortal (life span), and due to circumstances involving the three realms (see World Lore II book), they come back stronger whenever they are killed outside their home realm. The power of a humanoid demon is reflected in their natural appearance. The younger a demon appears, the more dangerous and powerful they most likely are! The power of bestial demons are a bit harder to pin down as their power isn't reflected in their appearance. Demons could be easily bored, having sought to go to Purgatory due to being bored in Hell and torturing those who ended up in Hell for fun in the past (it is unknown what happens now and even they had standards / protocol back then anyway). Originally they were hostile with Humans and sought to take over Purgatory (which they did for a time (see ITD4 and 5)). Since then though they have learned to coexist with Humanity and are generally friendly (or at least not as hostile) with them. More info on Demons can be found in World Lore II book. Heaven Those who originate from Heaven, the neighboring Realm / Plane that lies "above" Purgatory. --- Angels Those from Heaven. From what has been shown they are generally humanoid and "majestic" in appearance. Angels who have been shown so far have been hostile to everyone (despite how some may act on the surface) and zealous in their service to an entity known as "The Center". Angelic Society hasn't really been explored in detail however. Angels absolutely disdain Demons and seek their destruction. In truth, however, Angels and Demons aren't exactly so different (at least according to "The Center"). There doesn't appear to be a clear indicator to Angelic strength (like appearance with Demons), aside from their place in the Angelic Hierarchy. More info on Angels can be found in World Lore II book. --- Gods / Goddesses(?) There was an entity which called itself the Water Goddess that was located in Heaven. It is unknown if it was related to the Old Ones, a different type of entity, or just another powerful Angel calling herself a Goddess. Outsiders / Other Dimensions Races / Entities that originated from other Worlds / Dimensions entirely. --- Fae / Fairies The Fae is a race that has appeared many times throughout the series (and caused a lot of trouble). In their home world they may have originally been broken down into Dark Fairies (who are described as master of psychic and mental warfare), and Good Fairies. However, based on accounts from Blue Wing, their race had been very diverse... In any case, it isn't clear if these were how they were broken down at the start, or if the distinction came after the appearance of the DARKNESS (both may work for it though as an individual fairy claiming to be of each fairy "type" would turn out to be assisting the DARKNESS) ...Although they may maintain these titles, their appearances can vary wildly today (some having generally humanoid appearance, some having wings, some looking like slugs, some being / being within Chalices, etc). Fairies are exceptionally powerful minions of the DARKNESS (among if not the top tier) because their society was originally built on love and they have magic flowing through their blood. Like, instead of blood, they just have mana that pumps through their veins. The Darkness is able to corrupt as much "love" as exists into a Fairy, giving them a complimentary amount of strength which is corrupted and turned to Dark Power. They may have once been a "good" race, but have been largely corrupted by an entity known as the DARKNESS (which has also corrupted / taken over their world), and are currently working for it. They have come to the Dimension of Purgatory (showing that they, or at least some of them, have the power to traverse dimensions) numerous times to cause trouble in the past (tending to use the moniker of "Cosmics") and are currently working toward bringing The Dark Heart to Purgatory in order to allow the DARKNESS to take over / corrupt it as it did their own world (and who knows how many others). During the events of the Catharsis Arc, a group of Fairies seemed to have been working on a scheme and had a hand in the birth of Lana Lake. The nature of the scheme is currently unknown however (they describe Lana Lake as extremely important and a potential champion / savior of the fairies against the DARKNESS...but also spend the entire arc killing, sacrificing, manipulating, and betraying everyone / helping the DARKNESS). Some of the Fae have a particular interest in making use of Royal Blood (although this could be said of anyone since it supposedly makes for a powerful conduit). There have also been times where a few fairies are able to use their power or some strange green liquid (info unknown) to revive slain / near slain individuals and make them "Servants" to assist them. However, there have been cases where an individual revived as a potential Servant either resists them (not losing memories and chooses to do whatever they want etc) or recovers their memories over time etc. Fairies in general tend to vary in strength with the weakest being on general (low?) demon / angel level strength --- Skeletons(?) While this isn't just limited to Outsiders (as skeletal people were found on Purgatory like how some Humans appeared in other Dimensions), there was a race of friendly Skeletal People encountered during the events of the Catharsis Arc that hailed from the World of Bones. They assisted a woman known as Nora Badaura in returning to her home dimension of Purgatory during the events of the arc. Whether or not this "race" has a particular name is currently unknown. They hail from the World of Bones. --- The Old Ones They are god like entities / conceptual beings / forces of nature who have been referenced and appeared a few times in the series. Not much is known about them or their origins. They appear to be able to travel to different dimensions (some of them seeming to live "outside" of them?), although each one may have their own "home" dimension (for example Keyuri has her own home in some unknown dimension / place, the Deep God may have originated in Purgatory, while Novexia (assuming she is also classified as an Old One) may have originated in some other unknown dimension), this is currently speculation however... While they appear to be extremely powerful, it has been implied (at least in the case of the Deep One) that they aren't invincible, meaning that they could potentially be killed / destroyed. More info on The Old Ones may be shown in World Lore III book. --- Devils Devils aren't exactly a "race" as pretty much anyone could potentially become one. They appear to hang out / reside in the space that lies between Dimensions. More information on Devils can be found in the World Lore III book. --- Judges The Judges are an enigmatic group that reside over the different dimensions. It's hard to define them in shape or appearance, but the best description would be that they were "small" and "Yellow". Their role in the multiverse seemed to be the capture and sentencing of beings that committed great crimes. However, they do not see the spread of DARKNESS as an abberation. Rather, they viewed it as a flow of events that followed natural selection. It is difficult to say their power compared to other Extradimensional entities and whether or not their collective power is equal or exceeds that of an Old One Not much else is known of them as of yet.